batmanfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Young Knight (season 6)
Season Six of The Young Knight is the sixth season of the series that chronicles young Bruce Wayne's troubled life as he tries to adjust what happened after his parents’ tragic murder and the years before he became Batman. Premise There are two Bruce Waynes. The first is the most well respected bachelor in Gotham City, and trustworthy heir of his family legacy. However, there’s the other Bruce Wayne, who is the darkness within; harboring the grief of his parents’ death and the pain of other fallen memories. Now when his other self is unleashed in the real world, things take a whole new level and now the only person who can stop the dark Bruce is the real Bruce; but for how long? Leo finds his uncle he never had; Jason and the military makes a tempting deal that will put the city through its knees; Victor is attempting to be the “good guy”; Vicki finds heartbreak in store. The future has no boundaries, but to the characters their past is catching up on them hard. Doctor Fate shows Bruce the light in many ways Superman returns and Green Arrow arrives to help stop the crime underworld while Bruce is missing and. During the season, DC characters Clark Kent/Superman; Talia al Ghul--who is upgraded to series regular; the Falcone crime family; and Spellbinder all return this season. Characters making their first appearance are Doctor Fate, Oliver Queen/Green Arrow, and Anarky, Main cast *Bruce Wayne (Ian Somerhalder) (20/22) / Evil Bruce (6/22) *Jason Powers (Matt Barr) (22/22) *Leo Foster (Tyler Hoechlin) (22/22) *Talia Al Ghul (Allison Miller) --- NEW (15/22) *Vicki Vale (Genevieve Cortese) (19/22) *Victor Powers (Paul Johansson) (18/22) *Alfred Pennyworth (John Cleese) (19/22) Recurring cast Series recurring *Julie Madison (Sarah Mason) (1/22) *Det. Jim Gordon (Jim Flanagan) (7/22) *Lucius Fox (Keith David) (16/22) *Leslie Thompkins (Margot Kidder) (1/22) *Martha Wayne (Sarah Clarke) (2/22) *Thomas Wayne (Tate Donovan) (2/22) Season recurring *General Maddox (Jeri Ryan) (12/22) *Doctor Fate (Jim Caviezel) (5/22) *Carmine Falcone (Bruce McGill) (5/22) *Mario Falcone (Adrian Padasar) (6/22) *Alberto Falcone (Brian Tarantina) (5/22) *Oliver Queen/Green Arrow (Justin Hartley) (6/22) *Sir Anton Rivers (Malcolm McDowell) (7/22) *Philip Wayne (Dylan Walsh) (1/22) *Commissioner Patricia Tamberlyn (CCH Pounder) (10/22) Episode guide Season 6 Notes *This is the third season Clark Kent/Superman has appeared in the series. First being in season 3's Partners, and second in season 5's League. In this season he appears in Animal. *This is the first time Green Arrow and Doctor Fate have appeared; and are the only two non-Batverse allies to appear in more than three episodes in a single season. *General Maddox and Sir Anton Rivers are the main villains of season six. They are the sixth and seventh non-Batverse villains to serve as the "big bads" following Gideon Dobson (s2), Anna Davison (s2), the Los Diablos (s3), the Domino Guards (s4), and Simon Duke (s5). *This is the first season Sara Mason (Julie Madison) does not appear as a series regular, but dubbed as "special guest star" in episode 1 Darkness. Darkness would be Sara's sixth and final season opener appearance. *''Endgame'', the sixth season's finale, is the first finale without Julie; and third without Det. Megan Alder (even though Megan left in season 3 episode 22 Relinquish, Megan appeared in season 3 finale Revelations in flashbacks) *Talia al Ghul is the third major Batman love interest after Julie Madison and Vicky Vale to have been upgraded as series regular. Talia is the first recurring character to be bumped into series status. *Jim Gordon has been promoted to detective by the end of episode 2 Reckoning. *Anarky, Alberto Falcone, and Mario Falcone make their full appearances. *This is the first time Thomas Wayne and Philip Wayne have been seen together, but only in flashbacks as young children. (episode 11 Legacy) *Spellbinder/Delbert Billings makes his fourth appearance in episode 7 Hooked and so far the only Batman main rogue villain to appear in multiple seasons. *Bruce's doppelganger could be the TYK version of Owlman without the suit. There are many owl references in episode 10 Conscience and Legacy. *Ian/Bruce does not appear in episode 17 Outsider and episode 18 Control. Outsider was the first episode in the series Bruce didn't appear, yet only seen in pictures. *In Endgame cliffhangers: Talia tries to run but gets help from Jason as they both knock out most of the rogue military men. Alfred and Anton faced off in a one-on-one fight with Alfred winning. Victor calls out someone, yet receives a note signed "ῼ". Oliver witnesses Gen. Maddox sacrificing herself only to activate the Titan device. Leo and Lucius are trying crack a mysterious code while Vicki is back in her office working on a report until the device begins creating a huge flash wall of light engulfing everyone in the planet. And it reveals everything is turned to stone. *In the final scene of the season, Bruce is still in his Mystic Quest about to end. He reaches to a door only to hear Doctor Fate's voice and then his mother's and then his father's. Bruce sees something inside the door and it shows a Bat-like object. As Bruce touches it, he is engulf in a white light. Category:The Young Knight Category:Talix